Once is Never Enough
by DataKenobi05
Summary: Love takes its turn in Captain Jack Sparrow's life. His wife and son proove to him that love is never wrong. Elizabeth learns that love is blind and what may seem real could very well just be the darkness, the wrong path, leading to someone else. Complete
1. Rum is good for the mind and soul

_**Once is Never Enough**_

Summary: Elizabeth and Will are engaged. Elizabeth needs to get away before she's tied down. Going to Tortuga isn't very smart, even if she finds a good man.

Rating: PG-13, probably R later for sexual situations.

Author: Steph aka Datakenobi05

Paring: Jack/Elizabeth

* * *

**Chapter One **_Rum is good for the mind and soul_

Elizabeth Swann found herself walking the streets of Tortuga one week before her marriage to William Turner. She felt the hot air on her neck and could almost taste the salt coming up from the sea. The sun was setting and the gilded town acctually did look beautiful.

Children were in the town running to greet thier fathers as they came home from work or being on the sea. Elizabeth knew some of the wives there put on a happy face for thier children, not wanting to let them know of thier fathers unfaithfulness.

Looking around the town Elizabeth saw that _The Faithful Bride_ was across the road but she wasn't looking for trouble, to be honest she wasn't looking for anything or anyone, just time alone and maybe a little rum.

As she kept walking down the street men would give her sinful and lustful looks but she ignored them. Most of the men got the point, one however, did not.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

Elizabeth didn't say anything, hoping he would check her off as a lost cause. So much for hope.

"Let me introduce myself ma'am, Harold Artwood at your service. Need something?"

"No Mr. Artwood, but thank you anyway." Elizabeth said and smiled at him.

"What's your name?"

"Sarah Swann." She lied and looked around spotting a small, out of the way tavern called _Moonlight Morning. _

"Well, Miss Swann?" He asked then looked at her left hand, "Pardon me Mrs. Swann."

"What? Oh, no I'm engaged not married." Elizabeth said then shut her mouth quickly, afraid she said too much.

"I see. Came here for what reason then Miss Swann? Rum, buisness, or pleasure."

"Since you must know, just for a little time to myself, thank you."

Harold nodded and casually led her into the tavern. "You won't be disturbed here Miss. Swann." He said and called over a waitress who, to Elizabeth's surprise, did not look like a hooker.

"Two bottles of your finest rum please." He said and paid the woman.

"You really don't have to be so generous Mr. Artwood."

"Nonsence! It's no bother." He said and the rum was quickly produced.

The small out of the way tavern was anything but as time drew closer to midnight. Many men, women and pirates ended up in the small tavern making it very crowded. And Elizabeth was dangerously drunk.

"I'm from Port Royal to be ex, ecact, exact. I got on a ship with out anyone knowing, and, and I was looking for freedom." Elizabeth stuttered. "I'm the governors daughter. And I lied to you about my name." She said and laughed hysterically "My name is Elizabeth, but don't tell anyone cause I'm not supposed to be here."

"Don't worry, no one will know."

"Good. Now please leave Miss Swann alone while she goes to bed."

Elizabeth looked up as the deep voice sounded behind her.

"Jack! Look who it is Harold! My friend Jack! He saved me you know when I fell, did I tell you about that?"

"No, you didn't Miss Swann." Harold said not looking at her but at Jack.

"Oh well let me tell you."

"No, Mr. Cartman was just leaving."

Elizabeth laughed and hit Jack's arm playfully. "No Jack, it's Mr. Artwood."

"Elizabeth this man's name is Christopher Cartman."

"Oh. Oh well! Come join us!"

"That's alright Miss Swann, I must be going." Chris said and stood, never looking away from Jack.

When he was gone Jack took his seat.

"Jack, we was just talken'."

The pirate laughed and took Elizabeth's rum away from her before she could break his record. "You are starting to sound like a pirate luv."

"I am? Do you like it, savvy?"

Jack laughed again and looked around at the crowded room.

"I knew you would be a funny drunk 'Liz."

"What are you...talking a abou' Captain." She said and stood up. Jack grabbed her side in order to keep her from falling. Elizabeth started to laugh hysterically, making a scene that no one noticed.

"Jack I'm tickle!" She said and sat down on his lap. "Did you come to take me home?"

Jack looked surprised as she started to caress his face. 'She's going mental!' He thought and stood her up.

"No." He said and took her hand seeing the ring on her finger. "Ah, married are you? Congratulations luv."

"No no, engaged."

"Even better, who is the lucky man Norrington, Turner?"

"I would say Turner if you weren't standing here."

Jack smiled and led Elizabeth to the chair she was currently occuping. "What are you trying to tell me luv? You'd like a go?"

Elizabeth laughed and looked seductively at the pirate.

Jack smiled then became serious as he realized Elizabeth was on the point of passing out.

"Jack, you are very attractive." She said and fell forward catching his lips with hers. Jack was pleasently surprised at the feel of her lips before realising she wasn't moving. Elizabeth had passed out.

Jack just held her for a minute before putting her over his shoulder and taking her to the _Black Pearl_.

"You are going to make this a very long night aren't you?" Jack said to Elizabeth's unconscious form.

Elizabeth just smiled.

TBC


	2. Midnight Moons

_**Once is Never Enough**_

Thanks to my first reviewer _**Italy**_

* * *

**Chapter Two** _Midnight Moons_

The moon was shining brightly that night as Jack sat on the deck, an unconscious Elizabeth next to him. The waves were soft and light on the side of the ship, the _Black Pearl's _pirate flag billowed softly as it waited in the dock. Another shot made Elizabeth jump slightly and stir in her rum induced sleep.

Jack stood up and went to get his rum when Elizabeth went still again. Going below deck he went into his room and sat at his desk looking over a map and rubbing his eyes. Pulling his hat over his eyes and crossing his arms Jack fell into a soft sleep.

Elizabeth woke up with a head that felt like it was full of lead. Feeling disoriented she stood and hung on to the rail bending dangerously over the side.

A splash woke Jack up and he remembered leaving Elizabeth on the deck. Cursing under his breath he went up and looked around. Elizabeth wasn't there. Looking over the side he saw a place where the water was disturbed. Taking off his hat and holster Jack dove into the cold water.

As luck would have it, Elizabeth fell into the water while they were in the dock, if it had happened out to sea Jack was sure she would have been lost. Picking her body off of the bottom Jack swam back to surface and carried her to the deck, this time staying there until she became conscious again.

"Where am I?"

"On the Pearl luv, where else would ya be?"

Jack watched in amusement as Elizabeth tried to remember what she was doing there, a sigh escaped her and she sat up.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't think you would have thought too highly of me if I let you in that place alone." Jack said and stood up, helping Elizabeth do the same. She wobbled a little and ended up putting all her weight on Jack.

"Sorry Jack, I don't quite have my balance yet."

"Don't worry about it 'Lizabeth. This isn't the first time this has ever happened too me."

Elizabeth attempted a smile but felt incredibly sick.

"Over the side luv. I don't think Ana would like it too much if you got sick all over the deck she just shined."

Elizabeth did as she was advised and the horrible feeling of nausia overwhelmed her.

"Best to get it all out luv, I promise you will feel better later."

Elizabeth got sick again and was offered a drink of water before resuming her place on the deck. Looking up at the sky Elizabeth looked confused.

"What's the matter?"

"Jack? Is there always two moons?"

"What?"

"Look." Elizabeth said pointing to the moon. "There is two isn't there?"

"No luv, only one."

"Oh."

Jack realized they were both wet and with the wind that was picking up he didn't like to chance getting sick. "Come on luv, might as well go get dry."

"k." Liz said and Jack pulled her too her feet.

Leading her to the his room, Jack sat her on a chair and covered her with a blanket.

After many minutes passed Elizabeth came back to reality and looked at Jack.

"Thank you."

Jack shrugged and stood, walking to the bed and sitting down. "Don' worry about it."

"I was just looking for freedom, a little adventure before I'm married." Elizabeth said, feeling the need to explain herself. "But I know it's not right, I love Will, that's why I agreed to marry him." Elizabeth said and Jack thought it sounded like she was convinceing herself.

"No need to explain yourself to me 'Lizabeth, it's your beloved Will who deserves an explaination."

"You're right Jack. I just thought you should know."

Jack nodded but remained silent.

"I'll go back to Tortuga and get a ship to take me home, I wouldn't want you to go to Port Royal and get hung because of my stupidity."

"Now wait luv, I'll take you home. No need to get yourself killed or worse. Just make sure we don't have any problems with Norrington."

"That, I can do."

"Good, now tell me why this need for freedom. Wouldn't Will take you with him? Or, maybe you need to get away from him is _he_ the problem Miss Swann?"

"No! Of course not Jack. I love him."

"So you've said."

Elizabeth jumped at the sound of someone pounding on the door.

"Jack, we all came back as soon as we heard."

Getting up and quickly crossing the room, Jack opened the door to reveal a disturbed looking pirate.

"Heard what?"

"It's the Cordage, Captain. She's out at sea close enough for us to intercept her."

A grin formed on Jack's handsome features. "Everyone's back then?"

"The whole lot of us." The pirate looked over Jack's shoulder and spotted Elizabeth. "Hello 'Lizabeth."

"Hello Mr. Gibbs."

"Well then, let's go out." Jack said then turned to Elizabeth "We might be waiting a little longer to take you home. Best get comfortable."

Elizabeth nodded, but the pain in her head was still excrusiating. "Okay."

Jack watched as she walked to his bed and layed down then walking to the deck a grin crossed over his face again at the thought of Elizabeth in his bed.

TBC

This story will have a little action in the next chapter when you meet Captain Lebanon and learn about Jack's past.

REVIEW!!!!


	3. Captain Lebanon

_**Once is Never Enough**_

Thanks to all those who reviewed! Here is the next chapter earlier then I thought!

* * *

**Chapter 3- Captain Lebanon**

Elizabeth looked out at the ship that threatened the Black Pearl. The Cordage, under the rule of Captain Lebanon was a large ship with a very experienced captian. A shiver went down Elizabeth's spine and she worried about the crew she had grown used to over the years.

Suddenly Elizabeth had the feeling of being watched. Turning around sharply she came face to face with her stalker.

"Jack! Don't scare me like that."

A grin washed over Jack's face and he looked out at The Cordage.

"Are you going to do anything Jack?"

"No." The pirate said and his eyes turned dark. Elizabeth put a cold hand on his back and his eyes sparked with an idea.

"Maybe I will do something luv. Gibbs!"

"Aye captian?"

"Take her to the north!"

Gibbs was about to follow orders when he looked back at his captian. "North, captian?"

"That's what I said."

Elizabeth wondered why Jack would want to take his ship into colder waters but she didn't ask. She was sure Jack knew what he was doing.

As the Black Pearl started to head to the north the Cordage followed, though far enough away not to be shot at.

"You might be going home a little more later than I thought."

Elizabeth shrugged "I won't complain, I just want to get home."

Jack nodded and would every once in a while look over toward the other ship.

"Maybe he thinks you're running away." Elizabeth said, following his gaze.

"Not likely. He knows the Pearl can move a lot faster then she is now."

Elizabeth could almost feel the chill in Jack's voice as he talked of the Cordage and her captian.

"Jack, who is Captain Lebanon?"

Jack sighed and looked Elizabeth in the eye. "One of the most terrible men you would ever meet if you ever had the misfortune to. He's a great captian, a great pirate, but a dirty fighter and all around not very nice." With that Jack let the subject drop and he walked away. Elizabeth knew better then to follow him but couriosity got the better of her.

"Jack, wait!"

He didn't. Elizabeth watched as Jack went below deck and into his cabin. She followed him and he made no attempt to stop her.

"Jack, what happened between you and Lebanon?"

"He ambushed my ship one night. Most everyone was asleep, and the Cordage just came out of nowhere. That was when the Pearl just went under my command, I had a young crew, unexpierenced. More then half of my crew was massecred that night. I lost a lot, including my nephew."

Elizabeth was sorry she asked, but it was better Jack got it off his chest. "I'm sorry Jack. I didn't know you had a nephew."

"Aye, he was but four years old when Lebanon drove a sword though his heart. I found him on the deck with his father side by side."

"What about his mother?" Elizabeth asked, she couldn't stop the questions.

"She was a whore 'Lizabeth. Didn't want no kid. My brother, being a better man then myself took his son with out question. He never had any proof he was his own, he just trusted." Jack said and took a drink of his rum.

Elizabeth took Jack's rum away from him and he glared at her.

"You need your head captian. And stop running Jack, I promise this won't be another massecre, you know what you're doing this time."

Jack looked Elizabeth in the eye for a while before he sighed, "You're right luv. Why risk some of my men getting thrown over board and freezing to death? Better let them have a chance at life. I don't want you to leave this cabin, under any circumstances do you understand?"

"I'm not a child Jack."

"No, but I promised to take you back to Port Royal and if I don't you'll be able to leave this place."

"Jack." She said and he turned around, no fear in his eyes.

Elizabeth walked up to him and kissed him, feeling his warm lips on hers. Jack repsonded to her instantly. Wrapping his arms around her waist he forgot about Lebanon for a moment before pulling away abruptly and looking her in the eyes.

"What was that for luv?"

"Luck." Elizabeth said and Jack kissed her again. Running his hand very lightly over her neck Jack grined mentaly as Elizabeth let out a small groan and he deepened the kiss.

The sound of canon fire pulled Jack away from her and he left the room. Elizabeth felt the sudden loss and got extremely cold. Sitting on the empty chair Elizabeth covered herself up and heard the fighting that was happening abover her.

"Get the guns ready! Ana, wake the rest of the crew if they're not already up. Gibbs!"

The older pirate hurried toward his captian "Aye sir?"

"I don't want Lebanon on this ship."

Gibbs nodded in understanding and got to a canon.

Jack saw as his crew was falling all around him, luckily he had picked up more members while in Tortuga. Walking over to side Jack locked eyes with the pirate that he vowed to kill. Lebanon.

TBC


	4. In the Face of Danger

_**Once is Never Enough**_

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. It's so nice to find people who love the J/E idea as much as I do.

* * *

Chapter 4 In the Face of Danger...

Lebanon's eyes were as cold and lifeless as Jack remembered them. His first thought was to pull out his gun and shoot him but common sence got in the way and he turned away from the edge, giving Lebanon a good target, but a better plan.

Elizabeth was listening intently to the fighting above her and she could hear Jack giving orders to his crew. Suddenly the fighting got more intense and Elizabeth went up to the deck.

Captian Lebanon and his crew had boarded the Black Pearl.

_Flashback_

_Jack heard the cries of his nephew in the room next to him and_ _silently cursed Anthony for not tending to his son. Getting up, Jack went into the room and saw his nephew sitting up in his bed wiping his eyes._

_"Chris? What's the matter kid?"_

_"I had a dream."_

_Jack rubbed his eyes and looked back toward his room wanting nothing but sleep. _

_"Captain?"_

_Jack sighed and walked across the room and sat on the bed._

_"You don't need to call me captain Chirs. Now, what was this dream about?"_

_"This really pretty lady came to take me away. She said she would let me grow up in the city. Then when we was leaven' I looked back to you and my daddy and the Pearl was on fire."_

_Jack picked up his young nephew and sat him on his lap._

_"Well kid, that won't happen. You are going to be here forever if you like. And someday you can be captain if you like."_

_"But what about you?"_

_"I'll get me a different ship or live in Tortuga, but not for a long time."_

_"Okay." Chris said and cuddled up to his uncle._

_Jack fell asleep with his arms protectivly around his nephew._

_Two Weeks Later_

_The sea was calm and most of the occupants on the Black Pearl were asleep including Jack and Anthony Sparrow._

_Mr. Dover, Jack's first mate was awake along with Cambridge and Florence on the deck when a pirate ship pulled up next to them and boarded._

_Anthony woke up and went to fight next to the rest of the crew not bothering to wake his brother. _

_Captain Michael Lebanon boarded and saw the young boy crying for his father who was laying dead on the deck._

_"It's not here captian"_

_"Then he must of hid it, let's finish and leave."_

_Lebanon's crew was silent and quick when killing most of the crew. The last one alive that saw anything was Christopher Sparrow. By morning the young boy bled slowly to death, much to the horror of the captain of the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow. _

_End of Flashback_

Elizabeth watched in horror as the crew was dying and the promise she made Jack was slowly diminishing.

"'Ello darlin'."

Elizabeth turned around and came face to face with one of the disgusting pirates she had ever seen. Looking around quickly she saw Jack fighting an older man who she thought must have been Captain Lebanon.

The pirate pulled her around and put a sword to her neck when he saw his captain being defeated by the Sparrow.

"Jack!" The pirate yelled, and before Jack could deliver the killing blow he stopped and looked as dangerous as Elizabeth had ever seen him.

"Let her go Kent!"

"Okay," the pirate said and tied her hands together before throwing her overboard into the sea. Jack was instantly torn between revenge and Elizabeth.

Dropping his sword he jumped over the side and swam toward Elizabeth.

)-(

"I'm sorry he got away Jack. Why did he come after you in the first place?" Elizabeth asked sitting on a chair in Jack's room.

"He's looking for something I don't have. But if I find it first I'll destroy it."

"What is it?"

"A map."

"All this over a map?"

Jack sighed and layed down on his back. "Not just any map luv, it's supposed to be a map to paradise."

Elizabeth's eyes got big and she stayed awake all night while Jack slept dreaming unpelasent dreams.

TBC

This story is going to be picking up! I'm so excited! I know exactly were this is going. I have a question though. How and when do you think Will should come into the story? Maybe more tonight, but I've got a busy day we will just wait and see. ;)


	5. Comes the light of Freedom

_**Once is Never Enough**_

Chapter 5 ...Comes the light of freedom

After the attack of the Cordage, the Pearl stayed in Tortuga an extra night in order to get supplies and more crew members to go back to Port Royal. Elizabeth stood on the deck looking out to the sea and silently wished to stay on the Pearl forever. A deep voice from behind her made her jump.

"Sorry to scare ya luv, I had to tell you that no one was willing to stay on the Pearl with ya so you can stay here or come with me."

"Those are my choises? Why not walk the plank?"

Jack glared at her and walked toward shore. "Do what you like."

Elizabeth was entirely ready to stay there and not move until they set sail the next day but something pulled her toward Tortuga.

"Jack wait! I'm coming with you."

The captain turned around, hiding a grin. "Thought you would change your mind luv, come on."

Elizabeth followed Jack into a tavern that looked oddly familiar. It was the _Moonlight Morning _the place Jack had found her not too long ago.

"Why back here Jack?"

"One of my favorites luv." He said with a grin and Elizabeth just closed her eyes.

The tavern was full of people and Elizabeth stayed close to Jack.

"Sit here 'Lizabeth." He said and disappeared into the crowd of people.

Doing as she was told Elizabeth sat and waited for Jack to come back.

"Well well, Jack Sparrow. What brings you here?"

Jack looked toward the bar and saw a very attractive woman.

"Got me into a little fight, nothing too major. But back to buisness,"

"Not tonight Jack, I got a full schedule after I leave here, come back tomorrow if you like." The woman said suggestively and leaned forward on the bar, her blonde hair falling over her brests.

"That's not what I've come here for Victoria, but I'll be sure to take you up on that offer someday. I'm acctually here to get me some rum."

"Alright Jack, but as long as you promise to give me a visit someday." She said and poured him some rum.

"I promise, oh and darlin' I'm going to need two."

Victoria looked over and saw Elizabeth and smiled. "I'm not the only one entertaining tonight I see."

"No that's not it, I'm just taking her home." Jack said defending himself.

"Not you, her."

"What?" Jack looked over to where he left Elizabeth and saw her with a man that looked very familiar. He stood up, leaving his rum and walked over to the table.

)-(

Elizabeth sat watching as Jack talked to a pretty blonde haired girl. She was sure the pirate had met her before. Sighing heavily she turned away to see a man a little younger then her approach.

"Hello, what's your name?"

"Elizabeth."

"The name is Jasper, it's a pleasure Elizabeth." He said and called over a waiter.

Out of the corner of her eye Elizabeth saw Jack look her way then get up and start walking over.

"Would you like some rum Elizabeth?"

"I would love some." She said and felt Jack behind her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Jack Sparrow. How have you been?"

Elizabeth looked from Jasper to Jack, it didn't surprise her how many people Jack actually knew in Tortuga.

"So you know the captain do you?" Elizabeth said and moved her arm as the rum was brought to the table.

"Sure do, I was under his command a while back."

"A big mistake." Jack said and watched as Elizabeth kept her eyes on the other man. Grabbing her arm Jack pulled Elizabeth out of the pub.

"Jack let go. What is wrong with you?"

"We can go somewhere else if you like, but you couldn't pay me enough to be in the same building as that man."

"Why? He seemed nice." Elizabeth said and jumped as Jack turned around sharply.

"Only because he wanted to get into your pants." He said and started walking again.

Elizabeth was actually shocked by his bluntness and she narrowed her eyes.

"You took me out of there because of a hunch? I bet he just wanted to have a nice conversation."

Jack laughed softly and shook his head. "You have a lot to learn about men, pirates."

Elizabeth was losing the battle so she took a very different approach.

"So, what they say about men is true then."

"What do they say?" Jack asked, not stopping.

"They only want what they can't have." She said loudly and he stopped.

Elizabeth couldn't stop the next words from flying out of her mouth, "They only want what another little boy is playing with."

Jack walked towards her, grabbed her shoulders and lightly covered her mouth with his. Elizabeth felt all the breath leave her and she kissed back, only barely. Suddenly it was over and Elizabeth opened her eyes.

Still too close for compfort for Elizabeth Jack looked her right in the eyes, a grin on his face.

"What exactly is it you think I can't have?"

Elizabeth didn't respond so he flashed a smile before walking away, toward the Pearl.

"Nothing Jack Sparrow." She said before sighing and following after him.

"There's nothing you can't have."

TBC

Thanks for all the reviews! Keep em coming.


	6. Home

**Once is Never Enough**

Chapter 6 Home

_"We are all born for love... It is the principle of existence and its only end" Benjamin Disraeli_

Elizabeth woke up to the soft rocking of the Pearl as she floated on the sea. She faintly remembered Jack saying something about going to pick up another crew member in a small town called Timlan. Thinking about it now she was sure she had heard of that town before. Maybe she had read it somewhere.

"Miss Elizabeth?"

"Come in Mr. Gibbs."

The pirate came in and gave Elizabeth a handful of clothes. Taking them carefully she looked them over and was pleasently surprised to find that they weren't tattered old pirate clothes but actualy nice dresses, skirts, pajamas, and shirts.

"What are these for?"

"Well we are going to Timlan. Also, the captain thought you might need some more clothes."

Elizabeth nodded and felt the fabric with her fingers. It was smooth, like it was made out of silk. Looking up she suddenly remembered where she had heard Timlan from: it was in a book, called Pirates of the Age. Jack Nathanel Sparrow was born in Timlan. Elizabeth froze, she was going to meet his family.

One thought kept running through her head as she thought about going to Timlan: They're all pirates. Than why the fancy clothes? Surely no one would care what she wore. Obviously Jack did. Shrugging her shoulders slightly Elizabeth was about to try on one of the dresses when the door opened. She let out a small scream and looked at Jack.

"What are you doing! What if I was changing?" Elizabeth scolded then started to get angry when a laugh formed on Jack's face.

"Well then, I would suggest locking the door if you don't want me to see you naked."

"I wouldn't be naked Jack."

The pirate walked over to his desk. "Then what's the problem?"

"It's just, um, nevermind."

Jack didn't seem to be paying any attention to her anyway so she sat back on the bed and started to comb her hair. "Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are we going to Timlan?"

"To pick up another crew member like I said last night."

Elizabeth wasn't going to let him slide. "Why the clothes then? And who is this other crew member? A realative of yours maybe?"

Jack looked up at her then back down at his map. "This is getting way out of control already. My brother Alex knows about the map LeBanon is looking for, he even searched for it once. I need his help."

"Okay, what about the clothes?"

"Believe it or not you and I have very similar backgrounds. I'm sure you want to make a good impression like everyone else."

Elizabeth fingered the clothes again and talked to Jack.

"Why not just leave me on the Pearl?"

"It's too dangerous, besides I'm sure my mother will make me stay longer than expected."

Elizabeth laughed at the thought of Jack being babied by his mother. "When are we going to get there?"

"In a few hours."

"Do you mind either turning around or leaving so I can change into something more appropriate?"

Jack smiled and headed for the door. Before he left he looked over his shoulder. "I don't know why you're so picky about that. I'm sure you have a better body than some I've seen."

The comment made Elizabeth glare at him but the heat rose to her cheeks anyway. Jack smiled at her then left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The humidity was almost non-existant when Jack coaxed the Black Pearl into the harbor of Timlan. It had always been too cold for his taste, maybe that's why he didn't visit much. "Okay you dogs listen up." He yelled at his crew. "Go and have yourself a good time but I want five of you on this ship at a time. I don't care how you arrange shifts but make it so. I will be at my house so if anything goes wrong tell Gibbs, he'll know where to find me."

After his little speech and laying down some guidlines he knew wouldn't be followed, Jack went back to his cabin to get Elizabeth.

Opening the door, Jack was half expecting Elizabeth to let out a scream like she did earlier that day. What he saw however almost made him gasp. Almost.

Elizabeth was standing at the large mirror fixing her hair and rearranging the folds of the dress. She was beautiful. The dress she had desided on was a pale, white gown that had a deep neckline and draged on the floor. Her hair was down, losely covering her neck and back. Something in Jack's stomach did a complete one-sixty when she turned around.

"Is this good enough for a first impression?"

Jack didn't say anything and he realised his mouth was slightly open.

"Darling, I've seen you about a hundred times and I must admit, that's the best impression you've had on me." He said and she giggled. Something about Jack standing there looking like a fish out of water made his so adorable.

"Come on luv, we must be going."

Elizabeth nodded and the two walked up to the deck.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't know about this Jack. What if they don't like me?"

"What's not to like?"

Elizabeth wanted to grab Jack's hand away before he was able to knock on the door. Too late.

"I promise, everything will be alright."

The door opened and a women was standing there. She was older with light blonde hair that was streaked with grey from all the years she spent chasing after her children. Her eyes were the same dark brown eyes as Jack's and she smiled at them.

"Jack! Oh, I missed you so much. When are you going to cut off all this unnecessary hair? Oh, who's this? Your wife?" She asked catching Elizabeth's ring out of the corner of her eye then looking at it with interest.

"I can't believe you went out and got married without telling anyone. Well better for me I guess. How I do want a lot of grandchildren. Casi refuses to have any. What a shame. By the way darling, my name is Amilia Sparrow as I hope you already know." She said and gave Jack a look. "You are a pretty little thing, what's your name sweetheart?"

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth Sparrow, what a beautiful name. Come in, come in, you must meet the rest of the family."

Before Jack or Elizabeth could say or do anything Amilia had her by the arm and was draging her into the house.

"You know, mom is right. She is a pretty little thing."

Jack felt an unfamiliar heat in his chest at the lustful voice coming from inside.

"I know, that's part of why I married her." He said and then kicked himself.

Alex came out from the shadows and looked down the hall where his mother had just left with Elizabeth not too long ago.

"Tell me. Where did you find her, does she have a sister?"

"No. And don't even think about it. She's mine." Jack found the unfamiliar heat to be very easy to place, it was jealousy.

"Don't worry about it. So, why are you here? You never just stop by to say hello."

"I need your help."

"Doing what?"

"Finding the map."

Alex knew exactly what his younger brother was talking about and he scratched his head. "I thought you weren't interested in it. Why all of a sudden?"

"Because LeBanon borded my ship a couple of nights ago."

Alex remembered the death of his brother and nephew and looked to the floor. When he looked back at Jack he said, "Let's find it and then kill the son of a bitch."

TBC


	7. Mrs Sparrow

**Once is Never Enough**

Chapter 7 Mrs. Sparrow

Elizabeth was being pulled along the hallway to the kitchen by her 'mother-in-law' when she stoped. "I think there has been a misunderstanding." She started, wondering if this was her best approach. "I'm not," but she never did finish as Jack came in followed by one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen.

"Darling." Jack started and Elizabeth gave him a look. "I want you to meet my brother, Alex."

"I told Jack I wanted to know if you had a sister, but even then, my brother married the queen of beauty." Alex said and kissed her hand. Elizabeth just marveled at the older brother's good looks and even though she hated to admit it, he could give Jack a run for his money.

"It's a pleasure Alex."

Jack rolled his eyes and turned around when a young girl came running in followed by an older man.

"Uncle Jack!"

Jack smiled and bent over to pick the girl up, "Well hello Maria how is my favorite niece?"

"I'm doing great!" She said and caught sight of Elizabeth. "Hi."

"Hello.'

"Who are you?"

Elizabeth smiled and walked toward her. "My name is Elizabeth."

"Oh," Maria said as if that was the answer to everything. "You're very pretty."

"Thank you very much. So are you."

"I know, my mommy tells me all the time." Maria said and Amilia laughed.

"I'm sure she does, where is that mother of yours?"

"I'm here momma." She said and walked in. Alise Sparrow took her daughter from Jack and met Elizabeth's eyes. "Well who is this?"

"Your brother's wife." Amilia said smiling.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, I'm Alise Sparrow, Jack's sister. It's about time my baby brother got himself a girl that could handle him."

Elizabeth looked at Jack who shrugged. "I've tried."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After meeting her 'husband's' family Elizabeth went outside to watch the sun set. Alex had been out there with her but left when Jack came out.

"What was all that about?"

Elizabeth looked up at Jack and was surprised when he didn't look at her. "All what?"

"What did Alex want?"

"To talk to me, since you let everyone think we're married."

Jack smirked, "Like that would stop him."

"Stop him from what?" She asked, already forming the answer in her head.

The answer Jack had for her was not what she expected.

His hands cupped her face and he kissed her. Elizabeth was shocked, but pleasently surprised when she felt his lips on hers. Everything was perfect. The sun was setting in front of them, the small breeze was bringing the smell of the ocean with it, and there was no one else in the whole world but them. Jack's hands found their way to her back and Elizabeth put her hands in front of her, pressing on his hard chest to keep her upright. She pulled away and looked at him.

"You think he would risk it?"

Jack smiled and walked back toward the house. Elizabeth followed.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Alex going to help you?"

Jack nodded and walked up the stairs toward his room. When he opened the door Elizabeth gasped. The room was huge, bigger than her own. "Jack this room is amazing."

Elizabeth took everything in, the windows, the carpet, the desk, the dresser, the bed. The bed was what her eyes stayed on, it was big enough to get lost in. 'Or to lose yourself in.' She thought and bitterly wondered how many women Jack had brought to his bed before.

Jack seemed to read her mind. He didn't know why, maybe it was the fact that she hadn't protested every other time he kissed her or maybe it was because he was simply a man, but he couldn't help but kiss her again.

Elizabeth's lips were so soft and feminine Jack went numb for a moment. Controling himself Jack's hand ran through her hair and made itself comfortable behind her head and it was pulling her closer into him. His tounge found it's way into her mouth and a shiver flew through her body. Elizabeth let herself fall into him and she felt the want he held for her.

Jack pulled away to fill his lungs with air and he kissed her neck.

Elizabeth gasped and said his name outloud. Jack captured her lips again and she moaned into his mouth.

"Elizabeth, I need you." he said breathlessly and she reponded by kissing him passionately. Jack moved her over to his bed and softly pushed her on her back. Getting on top of her Jack looked into her eyes. He knew she wanted him and somehow guilt shocked his body and he sat up putting his head in his hands.

"Jack?"

Elizabeth finally felt confused and a worried. "What did I do?"

Jack couldn't look at her. "Nothing. I just can't do this to you. You would hate me in the morning."

"Why would I?"

Jack shook his head. "You just would."

Elizabeth got behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't think so. Besides you're a pirate. What would you care?"

"I just do. What about Will?"

Elizabeth didn't comment but fell asleep in his bed.

Jack watched her sleep for a long time before taking off his boots and climbing into bed next to her.

TBC


	8. The Deal

**Once is Never Enough**

Chapter 8 The Deal

Elizabeth woke up and found herself in Jack Sparrow's arms. He looked very peaceful and calm when he slept and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Jack?"

Opening his eyes slowly he looked at her.

"Yes love?"

She didn't say anything but kissed him. Kissing her back Jack let his body relax so much it felt as if he were part of the bed. Pulling away, Elizabeth undid his shirt and started drawing imaginary pictures on his chest with her nails.

Jack took the abuse she was inflicting on his body and hoped that she wouldn't let things go too far. So much for hope.

"You know, you were wrong Jack. I wouldn't have hated you."

Jack's eyes grew big and his instantly let himself grow aroused for her. Grabing her shoulders he pulled her up and kissed her.

Turning to his side he looked her in the eyes and slowly lifted her shirt off her body. Touching her with the tips of his fingers Jack just carressed her until she pressed up against him, waiting.

"Elizabeth."

"Please take me Jack. I want you so bad, more than I ever wanted Will."

He didn't need anymore push. Rolling Elizabeth on her back Jack discarded the rest of his clothes and hers. Laying on top of her he studied her face.

"Please tell me this is what you want."

Her eyes seemed to glass over as she responded. "This is what I want Jack."

The pirate smiled his half-way smile and lowed himself onto her small frame. Only hesitating for a second, Jack slid into her making Elizabeth shiver with need. Letting her hands roam over his body she felt the perfectness of his muscles. Feeling her using her feather soft touch Jack moved in her, being as gentle and cautious as if she would break if he moved in the wrong way, and it was bringing Elizabeth higher and higher.

"Jack please." She whined, in a soft voice. "I need you."

After that the pirate lost all control over his body and he started to move faster and harder.

The pleasure Elizabeth was feeling was driving her crazy and she moaned, screaming his name. Hearing her call his name sent a huge bolt of passion through his body and he reacted as if he had never felt it before. His breath came is short gasps of air as he pushed harder and faster as if he couldn't give her enough of him.

Elizabeth moaned louder and grabed his back, bringing him impossibly closer. His heavy breathing was released on her neck and she grew so hot she thought she would physically burn.

"Jack!" She yelled when he pulled out of her. "Don't stop."

He listened and slid back into her, filling the space he first created. After what felt like hours he rolled off her and she layed her head on his chest. The wind was picking up outside and a gust came through the window. The sweat that had collected on his body made Jack shiver and Elizabeth cuddled to him, warming herself with the intese heat that still radiated from his body.

Jack then pulled the light blanket that was on the floor up around them. The afternoon sun was facing the opposite way, casting them both in shadows.

"Jack?"

"Yes love?"

Elizabeth looked around the room and then closed her eyes as another gust of wind blew up from the ocean. "I'm hungry."

Jack smiled and picked up her clothes that found their way onto the floor. "Go downstairs and tell my mother, she loves to cook."

"Oh good. I haven't had anyone but cooks cook for me. I would like it very much."

Jack nodded and watched her as she put her clothes on. She was beautiful and smart, not two things he would put together. That made him wonder what he gotten himself into.

"Should I tell her to make you something too?" Elizabeth asked when she saw Jack watching her.

"Just something light. I have to go into town today with my brother. I won't be long darling."

She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. Before she could leave Jack grabbed her arm.

"What's between us darling?"

She thought about it then twisted the ring on her finger.

"I mean, what about your William?"

She looked him in the eyes. "We can make it whatever you want it to be Jack. The ring is just for show anyway, " She said, lying through her teeth. "It doesn't bind me to him."

Jack nodded, though not completely convinced.

Elizabeth walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack sat in the dimly lit pub next to his brother and wondered why people had to make a perfectly good day terrible.

"Okay Rich, what about one hundered pieces of gold?" Alex asked and the older pirate shook his head.

"Son, you couldn't pay me enough to go on this so called 'adventure'."

"Look." Jack said, tired of being quiet. "We are giving you pirate immunity, gold, a place on _my_ ship that isn't infested with bugs, and anything else you could want. Hell you can even bring a woman with you." Alex cringed at that, he had the same beliefs as Jack's first mate Mr. Gibbs and he already had a long conversation with his brother about bringing Elizabeth.

"No woman would be as stupid as to come with you Captain."

"Name your price." Jack said.

"When we get the map we go to paradise. Then, I want my own ship."

Jack nodded, he wouldn't have made such a large deal to just anyone but he knew of Rich's reputation, good with a sword, wits, and strength. "Fine, deal?"

The pirate looked around, "Deal."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We can't go to that place Jack! You said you were going to burn it if you found it!"

"Look, you can stay here if you like. I need this man as part of my crew. You must understand."

Elizabeth folded her arms and looked around at anything but the man standing infront of her.

"You know I have to go Jack." She said and looked to the floor, uncertain.

"I won't let anything happen to you love." He said and walked toward her,wrapping his arms around her. "I love you Elizbeth."

TBC


	9. Heading Out

**Once is Never Enough**

Chapter 9 Heading out

"Do you have to go so soon?"

Jack and Alex looked at their mother and then at eachother.

"Mom, I've been here for almost a month. It's time to go." Jack said and gave Elizabeth's bags to Gibbs.

"Only one month, besides, what happens if Lizzy gets pregnant? You can't take a pregnant woman with you on this adventure of yours."

Jack's body seemed to shut off, his joints locked up and he got lightheaded, the possibility never even occured to him. But then, it was quite possible. He came to a decision.

"Don't worry about her mom. I'll drop her off in Port Royal before we go too far."

"You better not be talking about me Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth said walking down the stairs.

Jack looked at her and smiled, she was beautiful. "What?" She asked and he walked over to her.

"You're just so beautiful." He said and kissed her. "Let's go. Can't waist any more time."

Alex, Jack, and Elizabeth said thier goodbyes to the Sparrow family and headed toward the Black Pearl. Jack was pleasently surprised when he saw it still intact. For Alex, the sight of the Pearl reminded him of his brother's death, and Elizabeth was just happy to be back on the pirate ship.

"Darling go unpack your things in the room. Alex and I will stay up here."

Elizabeth did go down to the captain's rooms and Alex turned to his brother. "So are we heading to Port Royal now?"

"No. She's staying here." Jack said and headed up toward the large wooden wheel.

"You heard what mom said and I have to admit I agree with her. Look Jack, this ship is no place for your wife. You know that LeBanon will do whatever he can to, "

"Elizabeth is not my wife Alex." Jack said, cutting him off.

"What?"

"Remember Bootstrap? Well, that's his son's girl."

Alex seemed to have a headache and an even harder time understanding what was going on.

"You mean Elizabeth is the wife of William Turner the second?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying, though they're not married yet." Jack said and didn't want the conversation to continue. "Gibbs! Is everyone on board"

"Aye Captian." The first mate's voice said from somewhere on the deck.

"Good. This is probably going to be a bumpy ride getting out of the port." Jack said to his brother. Alex wasn't listening.

"What in Hell are you waiting for?"

Jack looked surprised, "Excuse me?"

"Elizabeth. You love her don't you?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Why are we talking about her again? Let's just drop it. We need to be focusing on the map and LeBanon, not my apparent love life. We're not some young pre-teen girls."

"Fine, but when you lose her don't come to me because I won't help you." Alex said and went down to the deck with the other crew members. Jack was left to worry about what Alex had said, losing Elizabeth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth was sitting on the bed folding her clothes when she thought of Will. He was probably out looking for her by now. Norrington and her father would most likely be with him too. What would she do if they found her on Jack's boat? Would she go home and marry Will or stay with Jack?

Thinking about Will back at Port Royal made her uneasy. Will could give her anything she wanted in life and she would be protected and if she got sick he would be able to get her a doctor. They could also have beautiful children together. If whe stayed with Jack her life would be in danger and a pirate ship would be no place to raise a child.

A child. For as long as she could remember Elizabeth has wanted to be a mother. She knew her monthly cycle was going to start soon and she hoped it did. Having a pirates child couldn't be good.

Her thoughts were disrupted when Jack came in the room.

"Who's watching the ship?" Elizabeth asked, losing herself in Jack's eyes.

"Gibbs."

It was all they said to eachother before Jack took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. She relished in the kiss, he was being gentle and prelonging the kiss on purpose. His hands lightly and slowly went down her neck to her collar bone, his lips following after.

Elizabeth already felt like she was in Heaven as she lowered herself on the bed. Laying there she looked up at her pirate and smiled at his facial expression. Giving her a grin he layed next to her and started to unbutton her top one at a time. It seemed like forever until she was naked beside him. Turning the other way Jack opened a drawer and pulled out a feathered pen.

Jack was amazed at the way Elizabeth's body reacted to the soft touch of the feather on her body. He was even more amazed at himself for being able to keep all of his clothes on. Thinking about her under him made him get so aroused it almost hurt. Elizabeth could see it in his eyes as the lust swam in his viens. His eyes grew dark and Elizabeth started to, very slowly, undress him.

She let her hands travel over every scar, every muscle, and every cell on his chest before moving her hands lower to his abodmen. Jack shivered under her as he felt her hands on him, something was happening between them that honestly started the day he saved her life.

Very slowly Elizabeth undid his pants and started to slide them off his hips and down his legs. Her hands traveled the same way as the pants but got preoccupied a few inches down. Jack felt his body turn to fire and his muscles turn to liquid when she found what she was looking for. He couldn't move even if his life depended on it.

"Jack." Elizabeth said breathlessly.

"Yes, yes love?" He asked, his voice deep with lust and passion that he didn't even recognize it.

"The whole time we were at your parents house you only made love to me once."

Jack thought back to the morning that they spent in eachothers arms but he didn't say anything.

"Jack, once wasn't enough." She said and removed her hands from him and slid them up his body until he captured them with his own.

In one quick motion he was on top of her, and for only the second time in their lives they made love to eachother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Turner."

Will Turner looked the Commodors way before glancing at his compass.

"What is it?"

"Look for yourself."

Will resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he had been on the same ship with Commodore James Norrington for a month looking for his soon to be wife and he wasn't in the mood for games. Taking the spyglass Will gazed out at the waters and saw familiar flags and sails.

"It's the Black Pearl. Jack will help us, I know he will."

"Mr. Turner we don't need anyone's help. Expecially not a pirate."

"Jack is a good pirate, maybe he has even seen Elizabeth." Will said and started to head toward the Pearl. All he wanted was to go back to Port Royal and marry the woman he loved.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alex!"

The older Sparrow looked up from his game to Mr.Gibbs.

"Aye sir?"

"Go get the captain and Miss Swann. Tell them the Commodore's ship is heading this way. Looks like 'Lizabeth will be going home sooner than expected."

TBC


	10. Pretend

**Once is Never Enough**

Chapter 10 - Pretend

Elizabeth rested her head on Jack's chest and breathed in softly. She was so happy but a pressure was building in her chest and it felt almost like guilt. Will, what about Will? She let out a shaky sigh and sat up.

"What's wrong darling?" Jack asked laying there like he owned the world.

"I don't know, I just. I don't know." She said and started to cry.

Surprized by her sudden change of mood Jack sat up and placed an arm around her. "Hey, what's the mater love?"

"Jack, I don't know."

"Shh, now, it's alright."

"Jack! Elizabeth!" Alex's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"What is it?" Jack asked, sounding annoyed. Elizabeth kept crying softly.

"Mr. Gibbs said the Commodore's ship is coming this way. He said Miss Swann might be leaving sooner than he thinks."

Jack held Elizabeth closer. "She ain't going anywhere."

"Just come check it out Jack." His brother said and walked back up toward the deck.

"I suppose I should go up." Jack said and looked at Elizabeth with worry on his face. "You wanna come too?"

"Will."

That name made Jack jump and grow jealous simply by her speaking it.

"What?"

"It's Will. I know it is, he's come to look for me. Jack what will we do?"

The pirate stood up and put the rest of his clothes on. "We're not going to do anything." There was something he couldn't place right away, he had told Elizabeth that he loved her but he hadn't really believed it then. Turning to face her he couldn't look her in the eye. "You have to go back. You don't belong here with me love."

Elizabeth couldn't understand what was happening. Maybe she was just dreaming, maybe she was dying and this was her purgatory, but whatever it was, was breaking her heart.

"What?"

"You need to go. It can't work between us darling."

Elizabeth's eyes started to fill with tears and she looked away, anger and pain filling her heart and soul.

"Fine. Why don't you go up then and check it out?" She said, bitterness and hate filling the room and Jack flinched at it.

"Elizabeth I'm just,"

"Don't Jack." She said, cutting him off. "Just pretend nothing happened between us. I can."

Jack looked at her but she didn't even glance his way. Not saying another word the pirate left the room and a crying Elizabeth inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will went aboard the Pearl while the Commodore stayed behind. He needed to find Elizabeth.

"Will. Good to see you again mate." Jack said, his trademark smile on his face. "Now tell me, what is it that made you come all the way out here to see me?"

"Elizabeth." The younger man said and thought he saw a flicker of something in his eyes, but just as soon it was gone.

"Well your in luck mate, I have her here. Found her in Tortuga a while ago. I was going to take her home but I had other things to do first. You understand don't you?"

"Of course, where is she?"

"I'm right here Will."

Jack didn't look at her but headed up to the helm and looked out over the sea to the horizen. Elizabeth looked up at him then at Will. The air was thick and she felt miserable. "I want to go home Will."

"Okay darling. I was so worried about you. Are you okay, is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is just fine now that you're here. What about our wedding. I want to get married as soon as possible. I love you so much Will." She said and knew Jack could hear her.

"I love you too darling, and don't worry we can get married as soon as we get back if you like."

"I would like that."

Jack's insides were growing hot and he used all of his determination not to pull out his gun and shoot Will in the head.

"Jack. Thank you for everything, and taking care of Elizabeth."

The pirate didn't say anything and Elizabeth felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Mr. Turner, we need to make good time." The Commodore's voice rang from the other ship.

"Yes I know. Come on Elizabeth." Will said but stoped when he saw her starring at Jack.

Elizabeth's chest tightened and she wanted to run up to Jack and fall into him arms and tell him she was sorry. That couldn't happen, and she knew it, she understood. Jack couldn't give her the life she needed. 'But what about what you want?' That presistent voice said in the back of her mind.

"Jack."

He looked down at her, a haunting look in his eyes.

"Good luck in finding the map." She said and walked ahead of a confused looking Will.

Her life seemed to end as she took her first step on to the Commodore's ship. Jack didn't look at her but gave the order to head out.

Alex stood watching the whole time and shook his head, he hated it when he was right. His brother had indeed lost Elizabeth.

TBC

Still interested? Will Jack and Elizabeth get back together? Review.


	11. Restessness

**Once is never Enough**

Chapter 11 - Restlessness

Jack watched helplessly as Elizabeth left his ship. Will was oblivious to everything and the Commordore looked smug as he steered his ship back to Port Royal. Everything in Jack's world seemed to be falling apart and he had to keep his mind on the map to keep his focus.

Alex was standing on the deck below watching as the other ship sailed away. He wanted to tell his brother 'I told you so.' But for some reason he couldn't. He saw the way Jack looked at her and he knew his younger brother had found someone that he actually cared about and possibly even loved. He wasn't sure what happened that made Elizabeth leave but he didn't have time to dwell on it.

"Alex." Jack called down to his brother in a flat, monotone voice. "Where was the last place you searched for the dear old map that we're looking for?"

Alex was hesitant, he knew Jack would go to any lengths to find the map and the last place he looked was miles away from Port Royal.

"Singapore. But it's not there Jack. I searched all over."

Jack didn't pay any attention to Alex's last couple of sentences. "Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye captian?"

"Set a course for Singapore. I'll be below."

Gibbs took the wheel and Alex followed Jack below. Entering the captians rooms Alex looked around. It was clean. 'Elizabeth must have cleaned it before she left.' He thought than his attention was averted to his brother who sat down at his desk and started to search archives and maps, plotting his next course.

"You're an idiot."

Jack sighed heavily and looked out the window. "What did you expect me to do? Tell Will that I was fucking his girl but he could have her back?"

"Jack. That doesn't even make any sence! Why did she leave with him anyway? You didn't have to tell him that you were sleeping with her. Hell, you didn't have to tell him anything."

Jack rubbed his eyes and continued to look out the window as the sun reached it's highest spot in the sky.

"It was her choise to leave."

"What happened?"

"I told her it couldn't work. You know as well as I do that it couldn't. I can't give her what she needs in life."

Alex shook his head this time. "You could give her everything. You could protect her, give her a home, everything her heart desired. Hell Jack, you could give her a family too, what woman doesn't want that?"

"Then what?" Jack asked looking at his brother. "She would have to stay home, wherever that would be, and raise the kid while I went back to the sea. I wouldn't be able to stay landed Alex. And this ship is no place for a child."

"Fine. I don't care, find someone else then. We should stop in Tortuga. Let yourself forget her."

Jack wanted to lash out at his elder brother who was taunting him. He wanted to let him know how much Elizabeth ment to him and how he would never forgive himself for letting her go. But he did what was best for her, and that was not being with him.

Alex left and Jack layed on his bed, staring up at the ceiling musing on how just a few short hours ago Elizabeth was here with him. Her eyes were laughing as he planted soft kisses on her stomach and neck, avioding her most sensative areas. She layed, cuddled in his arms, feeling the heat that radiated from him. Now she was gone, going to be married to Will. Nothing could change the way that pirate felt about her, and nothing could ever make him forget the feel of her.

The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow wallowed in self pity and cryed a few tears before falling into a restless sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex stood on the deck looking toward Port Royal and feeling sorry for his brother. Jack was his only brother now and he swore to protect him the moment he was born and he thought he was doing a poor job at it. Knowing full well that Jack would have his head when he came back up Alex did it anyway.

"Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye sir?"

"Turn her around, take us to Port Royal."

The elder pirate didn't ask why or if Jack even approved the change of direction, and Alex had the distinct feeling that Gibbs knew why.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

I know this is a very short chapter, but if you want more update and more you will recieve tonight.


	12. Mine

**Once is Never Enough**

Chapter 12 - Mine

Alex stood on the ship and smiled to himself as Port Royal started to come into view. He didn't realize how close they were, not even a days travel away. The pirate stood, a look of accomplishment on his face.

"Why did we change course?"

Alex was surprised when he found himself shaken by his brothers cold voice behind him. Turning around slowly he felt a cold shiver pass over him when he looked into Jack's eyes.

"We are not going anywhere until you get Elizabeth back."

Jack clenched his fists at his side in attempts to calm himself. "We are turning this ship around. Unless of course you want to mutuny."

"Jack, I'm doing this for you. I know how you are when your depressed. Please Jack, at least go and make sure Will is who she wants. Unless of couse you want me to mutuny."

Jack looked at his brother and knew he would never let him live it down. "Fine. But I don't want to see her. She left, I don't know why I have to go and confirm her decision."

"You know how women are Jack. They don't know what they want until they have it and then they don't know how much they need it until it's gone."

Jack agreed with Alex, but it was best not to let him know that.

)-(

Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror while her personal maid, Nanette tightened her corsette for her wedding to Will. She had wanted to get married as soon as they got back to Port Royal, it was the right thing to do and she needed to stop thinking about Jack.

"There you are miss. Let me get your dress and you'll be the most beautiful bride in the whole Caribbean."

Elizabeth saw the tears start to form in her eyes before she felt them. When they started to fall Nanette looked worried.

"Why Miss Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

"What if I'm wrong? What if I don't love him?"

Nanette had a laugh on her lips and she shook her head. "Oh miss, you do. You just have what they call 'pre-wedding jitters'. You love him."

Elizabeth shook her head and started to sob. "I think I made a mistake."

)-(

Jack stood at the front of his beloved ship and watched with apprehension as Port Royal was close enough to swim to. The ships were undisturbed and the streets were quiet. Alex saw the stillness of the town and knew what Jack had already figured out. Everyone was at a wedding.

)-(

William Howard Turner II stood at the front of the church, surrounded by all his piers and the prestigous people of Port Royal. He was nervous, but nothing was going to stop him from getting married to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth felt her heart quicken and her breath become shallow as she linked her arm with her father's. He was going to give her away to Will. She was going to be married and everyone will think she was happy. No one would know the difference but her.

"Elizabeth, darling, are you alright?" Her father asked as they waited for the rest of the bridal party to go before they walked down the aisle.

"I will be. I just need to get through this. I'll be alright."

"Not having second thoughts are you? Will is a wonderful man, he will make you happy."

Elizabeth felt the tears this time but she brushed them away. "You're right. He will make me happy."

"That's my girl."

Too soon the music started and Elizabeth felt herself walking down the aisle to Will.

It was like a dream, she felt as though this was happening to someone else. She realised that it was supposed to be happening to someone else. This wasn't where she was supposed to be, but it was too late.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two souls in the sacrament of Holy Matrimony."

Elizabeth's thoughts were disrupted and she could only think of Jack. It wasn't right, the day of her wedding she should be thinking of Will, her husband, not the man, pirate, she spent the night with.

"I do."

Elizabeth was shaken out of her thoughts and felt her hand in Will's.

"Do you, Elizabeth, take William to be your husband for,"

"No."

The audiance gasped when she said no even before the priest could finish.

"No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Will." She said and ran out of the church.

)-(

The Black Pearl sailed into Port Royal in the middle of the day and Alex and Jack got off and headed for where they hoped would be ceremony. The streets were still deserted and Jack was beginning to have a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"There's the church Jack."

As soon as the two men reached the building the doors opened and hundreds of people came out talking to eachother. Some of them looked up in disgust at Jack and Alex but passed by.

"Excuse me miss, is the wedding over?'

A young woman, who was no richer than himself nodded. "Oh yes, the wedding is over gentleman."

Alex felt Jack tense and start to walk away, back toward the Pearl. Something in the girls eyes made Alex stay back. "What's your name?"

"Nanette. I'm a maid in the governor's household." She said and left.

Jack felt his heart start to grow cold and his blood felt thick as he walked toward his only love, the only one who wouldn't betray him. The only one who wouldn't leave him for another man.

"Jack!"

The pirate felt his breath catch as his subconscious played tricks on him. Elizabeth was probably sailing away somewhere with Will for their honeymoon, being blissfully happy. Elizabeth forgetting all about him.

"Jack stop!"

He did and turned around. There was Elizabeth running toward him, white dress and all. She looked beautiful.

"Elizabeth?"

She was so close now and jumped into his arms.

"I couldn't do it. All I did was think about you and how much I wanted to be with you. I said no, Jack. I couldn't be his. I couldn't. Jack, I can't stay. I love you. Please, please take me with you. Please. Don't leave me here."

Jack's strong arms wrapped around her and he untangled her arms that were wrapped around his neck. Looking into her eyes he leaned in and kissed her softly. "Elizabeth."

She shivered as he spoke her name. "I wouldn't leave you here. I love you too."

Tears of happiness started to run down her face and she felt his soft lips caress her own. Opening her mouth to him she felt his tounge, soft as silk, rubbing against hers. That was when she knew, she wouldn't give him up.

TBC

The next chapter the Pearl sails to a deserted town. The map is in their reach but will the pirates find it?

REVIEW!


	13. Baby Pirate

**Once Is Never Enough**

Chapter 13 - Baby Pirate

Captain Jack Sparrow stood at his normal, familiar spot on the helm of the Black Pearl and looked out at the sunrise. He was the happiest man in the world and nothing could ruin what he had. Elizabeth. He thought his life was over when she was going to marry Will and now they were gone, far away from Port Royal and looking for a small town so they could wed. Jack knew he wouldn't be able to handle it if she left him again. He loved her and that was all that mattered. He wasn't even sure how or why it happened. He had his doubts, but then his ego would make itself known. 'You are Captain Jack Sparrow.'

He closed his eyes and felt the wind play against his suntaned skin. Opening them a woman caught his eye. She was standing off to the side, and when she saw that he spotted her, she smiled and walked up to stand next to him.

Taking one hand of the wheel, Jack placed it around her shoulders and pulled her close so he could kiss her head. Elizabeth put her hands on his strong chest and cuddled to him, the morning breeze catching her slightly off guard.

"You're shivering darling." He said softly, pulling her closer.

"I'm cold."

Jack smiled at this and looked down at her nightgown. "Well, if you were wearing something with a little more coverage you wouldn't be so cold."

Elizabeth cuddled closer and smiled into his shirt. "Jack."

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about children?" She asked and absently touched her stomach, a motion that went unnoticed to Jack.

"Well, they are small, and very dependent. They cry and sleep, and eat, and smell." He said and made a face to emphasise his point.

Elizabeth tensed and was silent.

"Something the matter?"

"Would you hate me if I told you I was pregnant?"

Jack's eyes grew big but he kept his gaze on the horizen. His heart was beating a thousand times per second and he felt light headed. "No."

His answer was short and quick and Elizabeth felt the tears coming. Soon she was sobbing into Jack's shirt and the pirate now had both hands around her rubbing her back.

"What is it love?"

"You hate me! You don't want this baby. You won't love it!"

Despite the situation Jack laughed and buried his face in her hair. "I do want it darling and how could I not love it. It is mine isn't it?"

Elizabeth's sobs stoped and she looked up, her expression turning angry. "You have to question that? Who's do you think it is?"

Jack was digging his own grave and he knew it. "I didn't mean. What I ment. Elizabeth I know it's mine darling, I was just, well, you know."

Elizabeth smiled at his distress and kissed his cheek. "I know, it's okay Jack."

The pirate relaxed and gided the Pearl onward somewhere away from where they came from. "Are you?" He asked softly, not looking at Elizabeth. "Going to have my child?"

Elizabeth looked up at his face. "Yes. I haven't been to a doctor yet but I know I have to be."

Jack stayed still and closed his eyes as the wind became stale. "We're about to land I think."

Elizabeth looked around and didn't see anything, the clear horizen was now clouded with fog and the waters seemed deadly. Jack took his arm from Elizabeth and placed both back on the Pearl. "I'm not sure where we are love."

Elizabeth crossed her arms in front of her and shivered again, this time from fear. There was something that wasn't right. Jack noticed and looked sideways at her. "Why don't you go below darling. I would hate for you to catch cold."

Elizabeth nodded and walked down the stairs to the captain's rooms.

Jack watched her leave and Alex came up to the helm.

"What is it?"

Alex handed Jack the spyglass, "See for yourself."

Jack took it and looked through the fog. There was infact the outline of a town. It was dark and abandoned; most likely attacked.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

Jack took the spyglass from his eye and handed it to his brother. "She's down below. I don't want her to get a cold."

Alex nodded and watched apprehensively as his brother sailed the Pearl into the the town, stopping at the port.

"Are we going ashore Captain?" Mr. Gibbs called from below.

Jack looked around and nodded. "Aye."

The crew started to dissembark and Elizabeth came up, wearing something warmer.

"Jack, are we going into that town?"

"We are yes, you are not."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and stood infront of him before he could even think about leaving the ship.

"I want to go! Jack you can't leave me here alone!"

Jack looked thoughtfull and nodded to himself. "Of course not darling. Mr Cotton!"

The old pirate walked up to the side of his captain and nodded.

"Make sure Miss Elizabeth stays on this ship. I will be back momentarily."

The mute pirate nodded again and his parrot piped in "Shiver me timbers."

"Good man."

"Jack, please let me go. I don't want to miss an adventure and you know it!"

"Love, that is no place for my girl, anything could happen." He said and touched her stomach lovingly. "Or my child."

Elizabeth seemed to calm down as she thought of the pirate child growing inside of her. She mused on how she was so worried when she found she hadn't started her monthly cycle. Elizabeth knew she got pregnant the first time she was with Jack, she felt different and her body reacted differently to the things she ate and she even got fatigued quickly. The baby was now at least three months in gestation and she marveled at how, in six months she would give birth.

"Okay Jack."

"That's my girl." He said and headed for shore with the crew.

"Well I guess it's just you and me."

TBC

I hate to do this to you all, but I'm starting college next week (I'm moving into my dorm tomorrow) and I will only be able to update once, possibly twice during the weekend :(.


	14. Isle of Immortality

**Once is Never Enough**

Author's Note: I think it's safe to say Will is OOC here. Please, if you really like Will and can only think of him as a good guy, don't read this chapter.

Chapter 14 – Isle of Immortality

Elizabeth watched as Jack and the rest of the crew walked on the almost unstable ground as they headed in different directions. The fog seemed to come up out of the ground and down out of the sky. Mr. Cotton watched along with her until his parrot flew up in the sky and down again with a squawk.

Elizabeth turned to watch the almost surreal scene. A ship was coming into focus as it cleared the fog. The waves were still calm and she swore that the ship was sneaking up on them. The ship was large, and on its mast was the signature skull and cross bones.

A pirate ship.

Suddenly frightened, Elizabeth moved closer to her pirate protector. Mr. Cotton stood in front of her. 'There are no heroes among thieves.' And she knew it, but Cotton's respect and loyalty for his captain was the deciding factor.

"We have to leave. I think it's the Cordage."

Cotton watched her as she spoke, and then narrowed his eyes at the intruding ship. Unfortunately, Elizabeth was right. Captain LeBanon stood at the side of his ship along with his crew, ready to board the Black Pearl.

Jack and Alex, along with Gibbs and Rich searched the south end of the town as the rest of the crew searched the northern areas. Eventually the four pirates concluded that the town was in fact deserted.

"Why do you think everyone left?" Alex asked to anyone who wanted to give an answer.

"Maybe they didn't." Rich said. "Maybe they all got some kind of sickness and died here."

"Unlikely." Jack said off handedly as he turned over a rock then moved aside a piece of wood.

"What do ya think Jack?" Gibbs asked, kneeling down with him.

"I'm not sure, but I don't like this place, it makes me feel icky."

Rich peered into the buildings and carefully opened one of the doors. It fell completely off its hinges and landed with a soft thud. The rooms inside were dusty and eerie. A rat scurried across the floor as Jack looked in.

"Don't look like much does it?" The captain asked a grin on his face. Before he could get a closer look, a piercing scream disrupted the eerie silence and Jack felt his heart fall to his stomach.

"Elizabeth." He said in a whisper and started to run back to his ship.

Elizabeth started to run as the pirates prepared to board the ship.

"Where you off to in such a hurry missy?" A deep male voice asked.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, and when the pirate put his hand on her thigh and start to move it up he leg she shivered with disgust.

"What's the matter precious?" He asked his voice silky and disgusting. When he ran his hand over her flat stomach he paused. It was hard, not soft like he thought. Pushing a little harder he felt Elizabeth tighten and start to struggle. He smile was that of a maniac's. Turning her around sharply Elizabeth came face to face with Captain Michael LeBanon.

"Maternal instincts." He said softly and grabbed her breast. She screamed and went to punch the pirate. She was right on, and while he was stunned she ran off the ship.

Jack was so close to the Pearl now he could see the shadowy outline. Something else caught his attention. It was Elizabeth, running toward him.

She saw him and started to cry. "Jack!"

The pirate stopped and waited the few seconds it took for Elizabeth to jump into his arms.

"What is it? I didn't know what to think, you screaming like that."

"It's LeBanon! Jack, he must have followed us or something."

Jack's eyes became black and his body became loose. Alex saw the look in his brother's eyes and knew.

LeBanon and his first mate came out of the shadows holding their guns.

"It's a shame it has to end this way Jack. But, it's for the best, and the best part is, you lead me straight to the map." The gun he was holding was pointed at Elizabeth and Jack moved quickly to get between the deadly bullet and the two people he loved more than anything else in the world.

Before LeBanon could fire however, another gun was heard. Jack was surprised to see his enemy face down in the dirt with blood trickling out of his mouth.

"Will."

Jack looked up in the direction of Elizabeth's voice. Will Turner was standing there, gun still smoking. Before anyone could do anything else Will pointed his gun at Jack.

"You took her away from me!"

Jack's eyes slid toward Elizabeth. "All is fair in love and war mate."

That was not the right answer. As Elizabeth turned toward Mr. Gibbs it gave Will a perfect target at her back.

Jack saw the look in his eyes and pulled out his own. Without hesitation Jack fired the shot that flew right into Will's arm, making him drop his gun.

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled, looking from one man to the other. "Is this how you repay someone who saved our lives?"

Jack's eyes were still dark and he barely noticed Gibbs, Alex, and Rich.

"No. That is what I do when someone is trying to hurt or _kill _my family."

Elizabeth looked to Will as if trying to confirm some horrible deed. He, however, wasn't looking in her direction.

"What do you mean by family?"

Jack smiled then shook his head mockingly. "It means, dear William, that I am going to be a father."

Will shot a look at Elizabeth who held his gaze. She wasn't ashamed to be holding a pirate's child, and she refused to be intimidated.

"You're having _his_ child?" Will asked unbelieving.

"That's right. I'm sorry Will." She said, and actually meant it. She knew how much he loved her and it must be hard to learn that someone you love was with another person. Another person you trusted.

"I hope you know that as long as you're with him, you can never come back to Port Royal." Will said, and then added, "You can stay on the sea with him and your bastard child."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something but Jack beat her to it.

"My child, Mr. Turner, is no bastard."

To emphasize his point, Jack drew his sword.

"Captain." Gibbs said seeming to come to his senses.

Jack glanced over his shoulder, looking at his first mate.

"We should be heading back to the ship sir."

Jack put his sword away and headed back to the Pearl, Elizabeth and he crew following. Will disappeared into the fog.

TBC

Review and maybe you will get more soon!


	15. Elizabeth, Jack, and the captain

**Once is Never Enough**

Chapter 15 – Elizabeth, Jack, and the captain

Elizabeth woke up in the early morning and rolled onto her side. Her now eight month old pregnant stomach was protesting against the movement but she was able to sit up. Jack was gone already and Elizabeth thought that he would be.

Stretching her arms out she slid her dress over her head and put her shoes on. Walking up to the deck she saw Jack standing on the side, looking out into the water. She hated when he got this way. The loss of Mr. Cotton made his nervous and it was exactly five months ago when he was killed. That was the last time LeBanon was able to board the Black Pearl. Will had shot him dead.

"Jack." She said quietly, laying a hand on his shoulder. "The baby is moving. Do you want to feel?"

He looked at her and gave an encouraging smile. Placing a hand on her stomach Jack smiled as he felt his child move inside her.

Elizabeth loved to make him happy. She wanted to be his wife and have his child and be a little family. A little family with a mommy, a daddy, and a baby, that's all she wanted.

"Jack?"

He looked at her and his smile faded. "What's wrong love?"

"Jack, what if something goes wrong? What if something happens to the baby?"

Jack wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He felt the desire start to course through his body. He hadn't had her since her supposed-to-be wedding night and all this waiting for her to have the baby so they could go to bed together again was killing him inside.

"Nothing is going to happen love, I promise. He will be the perfect little pirate, just like his daddy."

Elizabeth seemed to relax as she fell into Jack's arms.

"Wait a minute. How do you know it's going to be a boy? What if it's a sweet little girl like me?"

Jack shook his head, determined his unborn child was going to be his little pirate.

"Will you love it no matter what?"

Jack sighed silently, not wanting to see and emotional woman he hugged her closer. "Of course I would. There's no law saying women can't be pirates."

Elizabeth smiled and felt the baby move again; it was the most amazing thing in the world to her. Jack saw her smile and couldn't help but do so himself. In a few short weeks he was going to be a father and nothing could ruin the happiness he felt.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"I haven't been to see a doctor or a midwife yet. I need to go to one soon."

Jack heard the worry in her voice and headed up to the helm where Alex was at the wheel.

"We're going to have to stop at the next town."

Alex looked sideways then back toward the horizon. "Aye Captain."

Jack sighed dramatically. "Is there a problem between us?"

Alex closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "No Jack, it's just that you see the ones who are first targeted. For you it's Elizabeth and that child of yours. For me it would be you or the rest of them back home. What's the point anymore? Are we only pirates because we can't get out anymore?"

Jack spoke to stop his brothers ranting. "We're pirates because we want to be. Leave if you want. Go stay in Timlan with the rest of the family. Hell, start your own." The pirate paused. "If that's what you really want of course."

"You know it's not Jack."

"Well then, you're more then welcome to stay here. The Pearl may not be some fancy home, but it's what I got."

Alex thought of his brother's words and honestly wondered what Jack was going to do.

"Hey, Jack? What about you and your family? You told me yourself this is no place for a child."

"Aye, that's what I said, and I haven't changed my mind."

Alex plunged headfirst into the next question. "You're not going to leave her are you?"

"No. I'm taking Elizabeth and the baby to St. Petersburg to live."

Alex looked around like he was lost or confused. "What about the Pearl, what about piracy?"

Jack smiled then touched the smooth wood of the Pearl. "I'm giving her to someone I trust. Someone who will look after her until I'm ready to come back. Until Elizabeth and the baby are ready."

Alex looked at his brother and almost thought he was the younger, less experienced one. "You're not, giving her to me are you?"

"Why not? You're the perfect choice. I know you wouldn't betray my trust and I know you could keep her in good condition."

Alex smiled. "You mean you would _like_ for me to keep her in good condition."

Just then a silent understanding went between the two brothers and Jack looked to the sky.

"Good man."

* * *

Elizabeth was brushing her hair when Jack walked into the cabin they shared. She saw almost a look of hurt on his face and she stood to go to him.

"Elizabeth darling, you shouldn't be on your feet. Why not take it easy until we reach port?"

Elizabeth shook it off and hugged him the best she could. "Jack, the baby isn't going anywhere and I won't pop." She said and smiled, it wasn't returned.

"Jack what's bothering you? Please tell me?"

"Nothing darling." He said, not wanting her to see the disappointment in his eyes over giving up the Pearl.

She cupped his face and kissed him tenderly. "Tell me."

"Me, you and the baby are going to live in St. Petersburg for a while. Alex is going to watch the Pearl and take care of her while we raise our son."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Daughter. Why would you do that? Jack, I don't want to keep you away from the Pearl. This is your life."

Jack shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. He remembered the day he first went to Port Royal and met Elizabeth. She had been falling through the sea and he was there to save her. That same day, only minutes later, he had held a gun to her head but never thought about pulling the trigger or harming her in anyway. Not once did the thought even pass through his subconscious that she would someday have his child.

"No Elizabeth. You're my life."

TBC

R&R! I love your reviews! Keep them coming!


	16. Mr and Mrs Anderson

Chapter 16 Mr. and Mrs. Anderson

"You will have to go under an assumed name of course."

"Of course."

"And you will need to cut off some of that hair."

"Of course."

"And you will need to physically change into a woman."

"Of course."

"Jack! You're not listening to me!" Alex yelled, causing Elizabeth to stir in her sleep.

"That's correct, and you better not wake her up or you will be dealing with her bad mood, not me."

Alex shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "Jack this is serious. You won't be able to stay under your name. People will be looking for both you and Elizabeth."

"I know bloody well that this is serious. I can handle it myself."

"I know you can. I don't want to step on your toes, bit it's more than just you now. And I don't worry about Elizabeth and the baby."

Jack's dark eyes met his brothers. "I know, but you don't have to worry about me either."

The two pirates felt the ship stop and Jack took his hair in one hand and his dagger in the other."

Elizabeth was blissfully comfortable when she opened her eyes. The feeling of fingertips across her skin made her smile. Looking next to her she screamed.

From across the room Alex laughed. Jack jumped off the bed and held his hands out.

"Jack! Alex! Help! Who are you? What are you doing in my bed? Jack!"

"Easy darling it's me. Jack."

She stopped and touched his face. His hair was cut shorter and he was clean shaven but his eyes were the same.

"Jack?" She asked, unsure.

"It's me darling." He said quietly and with one hand on her belly he kissed her softly on the lips. When they pulled apart Elizabeth smiled. "I guess so."

"We pulled into the port just a few minutes ago. I didn't want to wake you."

Elizabeth ran her fingers across his face again. "So why the change?"

"Can't have people telling others where we are, or asking questions for that matter."

"What about me?" Elizabeth asked running her fingers through her hair. "Should I cut my hair or," She stopped when Jack started shaking his head.

"No love, everyone will be looking for me, they know what I look like. You, they just know is my girl they don't know what you look like."

Elizabeth smiled and sat up. "I suppose so. You have a face no one can forget." Jack smiled slightly and took her arm as she stood. "Where are we going to live?"

"In a house love, where else?"

Elizabeth still remained skeptical. "What kind of a house?"

"It's a two story house, large rooms, good furnishings. You'll probably wand to plant a garden or put up a fence though. After the baby is born of course."

Elizabeth was being led by Jack up the stairs out on the deck. "How did you get it?"

Jack smiled and stopped her, looking in her eyes. "You don't trust me love?"

"Of course I do Jack."

"Then why all the questions?"

Elizabeth looked tired and she put a hand to her head. "Just answer the question."

"It's a family house. My father bought it while he was here years ago. He told me about it when we were in Timlan."

Elizabeth felt relieved and saw Alex. "Are you coming too?"

He nodded, "Just until you and whoever this is," he joked looking at his brother who glared at him, "get's comfortable."

Jack was reminded of something important and turned to Elizabeth. "In addition to the new look darling, we need to change our names also."

"Sarah." She said quickly.

Jack wrapped his arms around her. "Sarah Anderson. It's lovely."

"What about you?"

"My name is going to be John. I thought it would be easy for me to remember."

Elizabeth looked around the ship and felt an extreme wave of loss. Tears came to her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. Looking to Jack she saw him fighting to keep his composure.

"Come on Jack, let's go." She said and took hold of his arm.

He followed her and Alex lead the way to the house. The scenery was beautiful. The sun was high in the sky now and birds were flying and hoping on the ground. The streets were clean and people were dressed much like she was back at Port Royal, though they did seem nicer and not so stuffy.

"I like this place Jack."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, this is a lovely place." He said then kept quiet.

Elizabeth's mood changed dramatically. She felt alone and frightened when she was surrounded by people and completely safe. Jack wasn't happy with her. Guilt always found a way to crush her heart and she didn't want to keep him grounded. She wasn't supposed to be in his life. She wasn't supposed to be carrying his child. If she wasn't there Jack would be happy.

"Here we are." Alex said pulling Elizabeth from her thoughts. She gasped when she saw it. The house was as big as her fathers back in Port Royal.

"It's gorgeous."

Jack still didn't say anything but went into the house to get the bed ready for Elizabeth so she could rest.

Alex watched him go and rubbed his eyes. "Don't worry Elizabeth, he'll settle down and everything will be fine."

Elizabeth smiled at him and took the arm that was offered. She didn't say anything.

Jack was pulling sheets off the furniture when Elizabeth and Alex walked in. "Your bed is ready. I decided the bedroom should be down here incase something happens. You shouldn't be climbing stairs anyway." Jack said almost automatically. Elizabeth heard the strain in his voice and felt her eyes start to water; pushing the tears back she headed into the room and shut the door,

"You need to be more attentive to her." Alex told Jack when Elizabeth shut the door.

"I'm not feeling well. I still have to go get a doctor to see her."

"You love her right?"

Jack looked at his brother, his expression different and more youthful now that he was clean shaven. Alex saw his younger brother for the first time in years. Gone was the hard pirate exterior.

"How can you ask me that? That woman means more to me than anything."

"Then be with her Jack. Don't push her away. I'll go get the doctor, you stay with her."

Jack nodded and looked at the door that shut Elizabeth in and him out. Turning the knob it opened easily and she saw her trying to open the window. Her bag was still packed and on the windowsill, she didn't notice him.

Jack's heart fell to his feel and he walked over to her capturing her hands. "Where are you going love?"

Elizabeth broke down and Jack had to catch her to keep her from falling. She was shaking and he sat her on the bed sitting next to her. "What is it love?"

"I want to be everything to you. I want to make you happy. I see it in your eyes that you would rather be on the sea. So I decided if I went away you could go back to the Pearl."

Jack wrapped his arms around his girl and almost cried into her hair. "You really have no idea how much I love you? Elizabeth, if you went away I would worry myself sick and spend the rest of my life looking for you. And you do make me happy love; I'm just going through a little separation anxiety." He said, laughing.

Elizabeth just cried.

"Please don't cry love."

"Jack," she said before falling asleep. "You make me so happy."

TBC

Hope you liked this chappie! Review please!


	17. Husband and Father

Chapter 17 Husband, and Father

Jack and Alex stood outside the bedroom while the doctor checked Elizabeth. Jack could hear talking but couldn't comprehend it. "What do you think they're saying?"

Alex stood in front of his brother, "If you ask me that one more time I will smack you across the face."

Jack didn't seem to be paying attention but told Alex to go back into the town and get a priest.

After what seemed like hours the doctor came out of the room wiping his hands. "Well Mr. Anderson, you will have a healthy baby in a day or two."

Jack went and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you very much doctor."

"You're welcome my boy." The doctor said happily and he left. Jack opened the door slowly and saw Elizabeth lying on the bed, one hand behind her head, looking out the window. She saw him and smiled.

Taking it as an invitation Jack went in and sat on the bed next to her. "Elizabeth."

"Hmm?"

Jack suddenly felt his throat dry up and tongue swell. Putting a hand on her belly he felt better when the baby kicked. "Will you marry me?" He asked and pulled out a ring encrusted with diamonds. Elizabeth gasped and looked at the ring.

"Yes. Of course Jack."

He placed the ring on her finger and took her face in his hands and kissed her, tasting the salty tears that were flowing from her eyes. Pulling away Jack still had his hands on her face and with his thumbs he scrubbed the tears away softly.

Her eyes were on his face but movements by the door made her look up and she saw Alex with another man. Jack saw her gaze shift and he looked behind him. The priest walked to the side of the bed and saw Elizabeth's swollen belly. "These are the two who are to be wed?"

Jack nodded, he saw the way the priest's eyes rested on Elizabeth's stomach. He knew what he was thinking. A bastard child. But instead the priest smiled and blessed the child still in the womb.

"A child conceived with love and tenderness has no sin, and it is no sin. I am proud of you my children."

Elizabeth smiled and squeezed Jack's hand.

"Now let us begin."

That same day Jack started to panic when Elizabeth's water broke.

"Jack calm down." She said from the bed.

The priest was still in the room and corrected her. "Now Mrs. Anderson you need to remember his name so as to not give yourselves away."

Jack felt he could trust the priest with their real names and he was still being very helpful.

"Oh, yes, John, please calm down."

Jack was pacing while Alex with to get the doctor.

"Do you need anything, water, food, blankets, anything?"

Elizabeth was getting annoyed. "Yes John there is something I need."

Jack stopped pacing and practically ran over to her. "What? What do you need?"

"I need you to calm down." She said and touched his face lovingly.

Jack took a deep breath to calm himself but at that moment Alex came in with the doctor.

"Now Mrs. Anderson, I said in a day or two, not this night." Elizabeth smiled at the doctors joking remark.

"I'm very sorry doctor but this baby has a mind of its own."

"Indeed." He said and instructed Elizabeth to bend her legs upwards so he could check the progress. "Mr. Anderson, will you please get some towels and hot water. The baby will be here with in the hour."

Jack did as he was asked and stood outside the room very impatiently while Alex and the priest cleaned the house.

"You owe me big time Jack!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do! What are you doing that's so important you can't help us?"

"Being a worried husband and very soon to be father."

Andrew, the priest, laughed and nodded. "I think he has you there Alex."

"I could do that." Alex said, pouting.

"I doubt it." Jack said and looked worried when he heard Elizabeth scream his name. "I need to be with her."

Andrew shook his head. "No. She will be fine."

Jack was fidgeting and had to walk outside when Elizabeth's screams became more frequent.

Alex stood at the door, concerned when everything became quiet. There was no cry of a baby and he could hear Elizabeth's strained voice ask, "Why isn't he crying?"

Jack walked back in the house and almost fainted at the silence. Running into the room he saw the bloody sheets and a frightened Elizabeth. The doctor was sticking his fingers down his son's throat.

"John."

Jack looked to Elizabeth and brushed her hair from her face. Elizabeth's eyes were overflowing with tears of fear. "Jack. He's dead."

Jack's eyes started to water before he could even comprehend the words. His child was dead, before he was even alive. He was brought back to reality when a loud cry was heard. The baby was crying. Jack watched intently as the doctor wrapped his son in a blanket and brought him over. Elizabeth stretched out her arms and the baby was placed in them."

"John look at him, he's beautiful."

Jack got closer to them and touched the baby's face. "He's soft." He said and then his eyes shined, "I told you so."

Elizabeth turned her face toward her husband and kissed him. "We need a name for him."

At that moment Alex came in along with Andrew. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph." Andrew said and made the sign of the cross.

Jack laughed, "I don't like it."

Elizabeth kissed her son and smoothed the small amount of hair. "Matthew Aaron."

Everyone looked at Elizabeth; Andrew took a basin of clean water and when the doctor left, baptized the small child.

"Matthew Aaron Sparrow, I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Jack really didn't have a religion but he knew Elizabeth wouldn't be completely content until her son was blessed.

"Thank you Andrew." She said and kissed her son again.

"You are welcome Elizabeth. I must be going. Good luck to you."

"Will you come and visit us?" She asked and the priest nodded before he headed out the door. "What a nice man."

Jack nodded and saw Elizabeth's eyes start to drop. "Let me get you some sheets love." He said, noting that the doctor took the others off the bed.

Alex helped Elizabeth up while Jack put the sheets on.

"Will you help me to the bath?"

Alex nodded and walked with her to the bath which was in the room next to them.

"Here," She said, "take Matthew."

If anyone would have walked in at that moment the scene would have been shocking. A pirate holding a newborn baby while the mother got ready to take a bath.

"I'll go give him to Jack."

"Okay." Elizabeth said and waited until Alex was gone to get into the warm water that cleansed her body.

Alex went into the room that Jack and Elizabeth would share and he saw his brother pulling a bassinet out of the closet.

"Matthew is going to stay in here with you then?"

Jack looked up at his brother and went to take his son. "Just for a little while. I think Elizabeth would feel better if he was close by." Alex handed Matthew to Jack and realized that this was the first time he ever held his son. Alex watched as Jack shifted the baby slightly in his arms.

"Hi there boy, I knew it. Your mother tried to tell me that you were going to be a girl." He said exposing the baby's toes and touching them one at a time with his index fingers.

Alex was dusting off the crib when he stopped and watched Jack play with his son. "I can't wait until you're old enough so I can teach you to talk and walk and fight." Stopping his thoughts Jack put his finger in the baby's hand. He smiled when Matthew yawned and cuddled to his chest.

The start of his family.

TBC


	18. Birthdays and Anniversaries

Chapter 18 Birthdays and Anniversaries

Jack woke up to crying that was coming from across the hall. Matthew had discovered that if he cried loud enough mommy would come and get him. Soon enough Elizabeth woke up.

"Jack, how long has he been crying?"

"Only a few minutes," he said and grabbed her arm. "Let him cry, he'll wear himself out."

"What if something's wrong?" She asked, getting anxious.

"Nothing is wrong darling." Jack said rolling on his side.

Elizabeth waited a few more seconds before going to get her official one-year-old son. When she saw him he stopped crying and Elizabeth picked him up. Giving him a kiss she carried him to her bedroom.

"Daddy, guess whose birthday it is today."

Jack yawned and rolled on his back, it was early in the morning and he son was wide awake. Elizabeth sat Matthew on his chest and Jack smiled at the young boy. "Is it your birthday today?"

Matthew laughed and buried his face in Jack's shirt. "Da da!"

Jack smiled ear to ear. "That's my boy. Who's that?" He asked pointing to Elizabeth. The young boy clapped his hands and leaned toward his mother, arms outstretched. Elizabeth picked him up.

"Ma ma." She said. Matthew looked to Jack, "Da da."

Jack laughed and became quiet as loud noises came from outside. Glass was being broke and shots were fired. Jack stood up and pulled his boots on.

"Stay here," he told Elizabeth and grabbed his gun and sword, both which had been idle since the day they moved in.

"Jack!" She cried and went to him, sitting Matthew on the bed. She kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back. "I love you."

He put a hand to her face and kissed her again. "Take care of that boy." Pausing he looked at Matthew then back at her. "I love you too darling."

Elizabeth watched him leave and took Matthew in her arms as she went to hide in the closet.

Jack opened the front door and saw pirates standing outside. They all became quiet and one man walked toward him. By now all the other residents of the town were looking toward the Andrews home.

"Captain! Look who it is men! Captain Jack Sparrow."

The 'ex-pirate' looked at the man. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." He said, trying to keep his new image clean.

"Sure you do captain. It's me, Rich. I have something for you."

Jack was on his guard when Rich pulled something from his pocked. It was a sheet of paper.

"What is it?"

"The map. Lebanon was right. It was on the island."

Jack, forgetting his new position jumped down the stairs and took the map from his old crew member. Opening it up he saw unplotted spots of land and sea.

"Paradise."

"Aye Captain. Captain Alex wanted to know if you wanted to come along."

Jack's eyes sparkled and he smiled his halfway grin. The Pearl, it was so close, his freedom was waiting for him. But Elizabeth, he couldn't leave her alone with Matthew. His eyes became dull again and he looked out to the horizon. "I can't mate. Got to take care of my boy and wife."

"Bring them along. It's a family affair."

Jack stood and shook his head. "A pirate ship is no place for a child. Tell Alex someday I will come back."

The pirate wasn't looking at Jack, put over his shoulder. "Mrs. Sparrow."

Jack turned around. Elizabeth's eyes were sad as she held Matthew on her hip.

"Go."

Jack looked at his son. "No. I won't leave you, not after this."

"We have to leave anyway. Let me go get packed." She said and gave Matthew to Jack.

"This isn't supposed to happen love."

"Jack, I wanted to make his our home, where we could raise our child." She said, eyes watering. "Now because of piracy I have to move out of this house and change my name again."

"No love, no more running. We're moving to Timlan. No one will bother us there. There you can be Mrs. Sparrow."

Elizabeth leaned against him, Matt pulling on her hair to get her attention. She looked up at her son and smiled, his eyes were dark like Jack's and his hair was starting to change from light brown to a dark brown. "I just want to raise my son. With you."

Jack kissed her forehead and they went in the house to get their things.

Jack sat Matthew down in a storage room and pulled out his red bandanna and other pirate clothes. Pulling them on he turned around. "What do you think of your old man now Matt?"

The little boy clapped his hands and said "da da!"

Jack picked him up. "That's right kid. Now we will have to get you a little bandanna too, just like me."

"You!" Matt said then squealed with delight when Jack tickled his stomach.

"Okay boys are you ready?" Elizabeth asked, standing at the door. Jack put some more stuff in a box and handed it to Gibbs who came in to take their things to the ship. Matthew looked at Elizabeth and stretched his arms out.

"Ma ma."

Elizabeth ran over to him and Jack looked up.

"Oh Jack did you hear that! He said ma ma. Oh baby, I'm so excited." She said to Matt, kissing his forehead.

"Okay love are you ready?"

Elizabeth sighed and picked up Matthew, looking around the rooms as they headed outside. She was feeling a sense of loss as she saw the house she had lived in for a year fading away.

"Oh wait! Jack, we forgot something."

The pirates looked back at her. Gibbs spoke. "What exactly did you forget Missus?"

"Something."

Jack smiled and put a hand on her back. "Come on love, no looking back. We're heading to the house we are going to make a home alright? We'll be happy, I promise."

Elizabeth saw something in his eyes but it was gone almost instantly.

They all walked back to the Pearl as the sun was rising. Jack was holding his son now and smiled. "Look at that Matthew. That's daddy's ship. All in one piece, you're uncle did a good job."

As if on cue Alex came to the side of the ship when they were all ready to board. Jack was the first one on the ship.

"Welcome back Captain." Alex said and looked at Matthew. "Look how big this boy has gotten." He said and tickled the boy's sides. Matthew laughed a cute baby laugh and shied away into his father's shirt.

Elizabeth was the last one on, following Gibbs. "Jack, what are we going to do for Matt's birthday?"

"Elizabeth we have it all figured out." Alex said. "When we get to Timlan we're going to go to my mother's house. She's dying to see him."

Elizabeth smiled and took Matt from Jack so he could go to the helm. She smiled as her husband barked orders and coaxed the ship out to the sea, but it was half hearted. She hated to feel it, hated to feel that she couldn't make him that happy but she knew he loved her. "Come on Matt, let's go below."

Walking into the Captain's rooms Elizabeth was surprised to see it exactly as she remembered it. Sitting Matthew on the bed she sat with him while the soft rocking on the ship on the sea lulled the small boy to sleep. Holding her pirate child in her arms Elizabeth closed her eyes and went to sleep.

221221221221221221221

Jack was standing on the helm when he looked down and saw his crew but no Elizabeth. "Alex."

His brother came up to him and looked out to the horizon. "Yes Jack?"

"Where is Elizabeth?"

"Oh, she took Matthew with her to the sea to be merpeople."

Jack looked sideways at his brother who put his hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, she's below."

"Take her while I go check on them."

Alex nodded and steered the Pearl toward Timlan, checking his compass."

221221221221221221221221

Jack opened the door to the room and couldn't help but smile. Elizabeth was sitting up asleep, holding her sleeping son. Taking Matthew and putting him into the crib that was held in place by boards Jack stopped and mused. Alex knew they were coming. It was time, and Jack was glad to be home.

Looking back to the bed he helped Elizabeth into a better sleeping position before kicking off his boots and sliding into bed next to her.

He kissed her neck and collar bone, tickling her senses and pulling her closer to consciousness.

"Jack?"

"Hello darling. You talk about it being Matthew's birthday, but what about our anniversary?"

Elizabeth smiled and kissed him softly. Jack was too anxious and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She let him in and caressed his tongue with hers. He pulled away but kissed her neck; his hands lifting her dress. Elizabeth moaned when his cool hands ran like feathers up her legs, over her thighs, and to her stomach. His kisses stopped briefly so he could pull the dress over her head. Then he got on top of her, fully clothes just so he could look at her naked body. She was perfect. Still so small and petite, even after the birth of Matthew.

Jack ran his hands up and down her sides, molding them to her body. When he touched her, Elizabeth's hands were at work unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. She raked her nails over his chest and he inhaled sharply. She was arousing his senses just like she did the first time.

Not wanted to succumb to her just yes, Jack took her hands in his and kissed her. She moaned into her mouth and he let her hands free; they instantly went to his pants. Knowing he still had the upper hand, Jack bent his head so his mouth covered the tip of her breast. Elizabeth gasped and moaned when she felt his sucking softly and carefully running his teeth over it. She put her hands in his hair and pressed closer, his tongue licking her nipple. She said his name and he repeated on the other.

Jack felt his arousal grow when he sat up to look at her. Her lips were full and parted and her breathing irregular. Before he took off his pants he took two fingers and slid them into her, feeling her desire for him. She rocked her hips on his hand and used her own to keep it in place.

His arousal was at a breaking point and he took his pants off as quickly as he could. Elizabeth as faster. She rolled him on his back and rubbed her body against his, spreading her legs so his whole body could feel the want she had for him. He felt her leave a mark on his thigh and he grabbed her hips, wanting nothing more than to make love to her.

"Jack wait."

Breathless he said her name. "Why?"

"Let me." She said and touched him, watching his eyes shut and his lips part to let a moan escape.

Starting at his neck she kissed his skin moving down to his abdomen finally to the core of his arousal, kissing it and wrapping her tongue around it. He said her name in his moan and thought he was going to lose it. Stopping her torture she rolled over next to him.

"Take me Jack."

He got on top of her and quickly complied. He was so fast she screamed. "Please don't wake Matt up darling."

She bit her lip and felt in as he pumped, filling her wholly. Elizabeth scratched his back with her nails when she felt him stop, just filling her, his member pulsing rapidly. She swallowed a moan but breathed out heavily. She couldn't take it.

"Jack. I need you, don't stop."

He was breathing heavily. "I can't, I'm…you, wore me out."

Elizabeth smile, she knew how to handle this. "But you feel so good. I love feeling you in me." She said quietly into his ear. That was doing the trick.

Jack's arousal was getting new life. "Elizabeth,"

"You're so good darling. I need you to make love to me."

Jack was breathing heavily as he got of top of her again and this time didn't stop until she had enough.

221221221221221221

That night Elizabeth laid in her husbands arms feeling like a goddess. He kissed her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Elizabeth."

Matthew woke up and pulled himself into a standing position, hanging on to the side of the crib. He looked at his parents and smiled. "Da!"

Elizabeth rolled over to sleep. "You were too loud." She said, "Didn't you know little boys get jealous? Matthew loves his mommy."

Jack glared at her tan at his son who he could have sworn had an identical scowl. "Da!"

The pirate sighed and got up to feed the child the world would someday call 'the best pirate that ever lived.'

THE END

Review and tell me if this story is worthy of a sequel!


End file.
